onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/When You Fish Upon a Star
Fishman Island is in a frenzy. As of right now, it is anyone's game. And that's what we're here to figure out! Hello and welcome to another addition of One Piece Battle Betting Corner! I'm your host, DancePowderer, and this week we're having fish for three meals a day. As usual, I have a panel of guests here with me. I invited the big players over to talk shop about the upcoming fights. Please welcome, Shirahoshi, Jinbe, Hody Jones, and Vander Decken IX. How are you guys doing? Shirahoshi: Just fine. I don't feel worried at all about the upcoming fights for some reason. Jinbe: Could be worse, I kind of wish the chains were looser. Decken: I'm feeling GREAT! DP: Well that's super. And you, Hody? VD: Oh, Hody couldn't make it. He told me he was too busy trying to control his newfound awesomeness. DP: Ok, I guess that makes sense. (mutters) He could have sent a text. So, Shirahoshi, what's your take on the upcoming fight with the pasty angry guy? Shirahoshi: Before his steroid-induced transformation I didn't see him as a threat. Now, though, he is a much bigger threat. Whoever fights him will have their work cut out for them. DP: Very true. And what do you think about the apocalypse coming toward the island in the form of a giant wooden boat? Shirahoshi + Jinbe: What!!?? Decken: The what now? DP: Oops, wrong script. Jinbe, give me your take on the whole thing. Jinbe: Hody had better be ready for me to waste him like milk after a power outage. I'm curious why he wants Shirahoshi's powers so bad, especially when she can't control them. I hate to say this, I may need Luffy's help. Those 100,000 pirates are going to be a pain, maybe the other Straw Hats could take care of them. 100,000/8 = 12,500. Then add in the officers....(thinks: F%#K) Great, this will be fun. Good luck, guys. DP: Bold words from a bold shark. Decken. You've started a little project of your own, haven't you? Why don't you tell us about that? Decken: It's great. I'm about to three things at once. I'm going to get over my lost love, destroy Fishman Island, and get rid of an annoyingly tacky ship, all at the same time! Jinbe: I don't like where this is going... Decken: You'll like it even less in about an hour. But that's another story. I think Straw Hat will have his work cut out for him when he fights Hody. I mean, talk about a roid rageaholic, I haven't seen anyone angrier since Arlong went feral. Jinbe: I'm fighting Hody! Luffy isn't doing anything with him! Decken: Come on, let's face it, Luffy's gonna fight him. It's inevitable. DP: Well, we've heard everyone's take on the upcoming fights. Now, here comes everyone's favorite part. Panel, place your bets! Decken: I will bet 300,000 beli on Hody Jones and his handgun (it's a pun, get it?), and I'll place another 150,000 on Luffy having to fight him. Shirahoshi: I'll place 600,000 beli on Jinbe and Luffy beating these guys and saving everything. Jinbe: I'll place 150,000 beli on me kicking Hody's ass with a midlevel degree of difficulty. Hody, you messed with the wrong former shichibukai. DP: Well, we have entered the high rollers' room for sure. It is sure to be an interesting outcome. Join us next time where our guests might be the NFP officers with some of the Straw Hats. I say might, because I haven't been given the script for next time and can only speculate. That's all we have for now. Don't forget to type in and place your bets. Good night! Category:Blog posts